


Apparition

by Luthienberen



Series: Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2018 [27]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Gregson, Holmes and Watson are trapped in a crypt when aid comes from an unexpected course.





	Apparition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July writing Amnesty Prompts. Prompt: All In This Together. Teamwork takes centre stage today.
> 
>  
> 
> _So, this witch!Gregson AU has kind of taken off *ahem*, so I have jotted down another piece. I need to sort it out properly, but for quick background:_
> 
>  
> 
> _Holmes and Watson discover that Inspector Gregson and his uncle practice witchcraft, but promise to stay silent. They next summon Gregson to cure a “drunk” Lestrade who actually drunk a potion. Here they are in trouble together, because why not? For those interested, previous pieces["On a Razor Edge"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453840) and ["Potions and a Police Inspector"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490173)._

The wraith stood in the crypt, the forlorn look slowly fading with the realisation that not only could Gregson see him, but that he wasn’t afraid.

“You can see me?” the boy whispered, his voice like the rustling of autumn leaves. His clothes were of the eighteenth century at the time of the Regency period, George the IV, Gregson believed.

“Yes,” reassured Gregson. He wished he had Mr Holmes observational powers, for while he knew unfinished business tied the child to this world instead of passing onto the next, he could not discern what type of business.

“Who are you talking to?” asked Dr Watson. His dark blond hair caught every now and then the light from their lanterns. The effect was positively creepy, giving the doctor a tarnished halo.

His eyes stared in a strange glassy manner in the direction of the boy and Gregson wondered…

“Can you see him?”

Dr Watson transferred his gaze to Gregson, alarm briefly showing.

“Him?”

“Who are you discussing?” inquired Mr Holmes. He laid a hand on Watson’s arm and Gregson fancied he heard a worried note enter the detective’s speech.

“Watson, are you well?”

The doctor hesitated and glanced at the boy. He swallowed and whatever courage still existed from the sands of Maiwand and after that horrid affair with the Greek Interpreter rose to the fore.

“There is a lad in the crypt with us Holmes. He is standing by…by his grave I assume.”

The boy’s eyes widened and he drifted over to the doctor who held regimentally still.

“You can see me _too?_ ”

“Yes I can little one.”

Gregson shook his head. Witches, magic and now ghosts and no fainting, screaming or declaring it impossible? He had really fallen in with the right gentlemen.

Mr Holmes was observing the space where the boy stood with great interest and huffed in annoyance when nothing materialised for him.

“It seems that seeing the deceased’s spirit is not one of my gifts. Can the lad aid us in escaping our predicament?”

Gregson asked the excited child. “Can you lead us from here? We were pursued by demons and had to conceal ourselves. Unfortunately the door shut and locked behind us.”

The boy paused, clearly debating losing his new companions.

There was one thing he could offer – they all could – to the boy so Gregson knelt and said, “I am a police officer and this tall gentleman here a consulting detective. The other gentleman who can see you is a doctor. Between the three of us we can resolve whatever it is that causes you to stay shackled to this world.”

Gregson looked to his two companions who nodded their ascent.

The boy contemplated the offer and finally nodded. “Come,” he breathed.

Relived, all three men followed the small wraith with Mr Holmes saying calmly, “I will require you both to repeat _exactly_ the answers our client gives to my questions. No shortcuts and no elaborations. Watson, you know my methods and when to say the right thing, so I will entrust you to handle the lad’s emotions.”

“Of course Holmes.”

“Also, when we are finally at home, you can recount your experiences with ghosts, as it is most unkind of you to have not confided in me previously.”

At this, even the boy laughed and Gregson rolled his eyes when Mr Holmes made him promise to do the same.

Honestly, as the they walked deeper into the crypt, Gregson felt sure they could banish the demons and lay this child’s soul to rest so he could re-join his family. Clutching his wand in his pocket, Gregson walked along with a bounce in his step.


End file.
